Talk:Destructchers
Name It's name should be changed back to "Destructors". Reason is that in 'Destructhers' デストラクチャーズ, the 'chya' チャ causes the name to be changed to Destructhers. As in the word team チーム, the pronounciation is 'Chiimu', but the word still remains as Team. Same applies for 'Destructhers' デストラクチャーズ, the 'chya' makes the pronounciation different, but the word should remain 'Destuctors' itself. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) You're making an illogical argument here, since you can't even spell it correctly. And in moving it back would cause the page to be named incorrectly. And besides, your examples have nothing to do with the actual name. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Angelo now don't go all rude on people, please. He probably just made a mistake while typing, as you said "you;re" instead of "you're". Many people are sick of you always acting like other people are ignorant, and you never got anything wrong. If you think someone's wrong, you can say it normally, like we all do. We would appreciate that. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I said it normally, if I was to be going rude I would be insulting as well. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) As you did multiple times? I've seen you actually calling people ignorant, or removing so-called "rude" messages from your talk page, which aren't in fact rude, but you just assume they are and remove them, which is actually not permitted. Also, you said "since you can't even spell it correctly". Well, I've seen you make dozens of typing mistakes, but I don't say "you can't even spell it correctly so I'm not even going to listen to you". Please just consider being less rude, as you really act rude to a lot of people. And don't say a problem is solved, just because you say it's wrong. Give some reasons, at least. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I never said "You spelled it wrong so I'm not listening to you." I simply said, you spelled it wrong and therefore your view doesn't work on this issue. And all messages I removed are in fact rude (I didn't go all crazy and remove Torch's messages just because I disagreed that one time). And I don't see any rule stating that I can't remove message from my talk page (I even checked the Manual of Style). And チャ is typed "cha," and as combined with ers, becomes chers. If it was Destructors, it would be written as デストラクターズ, which is clearly not the same as their name. And about this example, " As in the word team チーム, the pronounciation is 'Chiimu', but the word still remains as Team," I fail to see how that applies to the name. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) See, that's a good way to explain why it shouldn't be changed. It seems better than just saying it's wrong what he asks, and then remove the whole conversation. As for the rude part, I think we could have a dispute about that, which I don't plan on having. Thanks for the explanation, even though I knew it, but it's better than just saying no and removing the message. When you've read this, you can put a delete tag on here. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it isn't needed yo put the delete tag on this talk page~ Just leave the talk page like this~ Lordranged7 (talk) 20:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Angelo, I shouldn't have asked the name changes, I'm sorry! I think I should not have started this conversation ;( Sorry! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) How to play in the CS Game So, I know you have to go to the stadium where you play Protocol Omega 2.0 (I think it's the Holy Road Stadium or something) to play Destrutchers, but there is only one Parallel Stone there, and that allows you to play Inazuma Legend Japan. So do I have to defeat them to play Destrutchers, or is there another Parallel Stone somewhere? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name 2 I saw the old talk but it's too old and too long so I decided to create a new one. I think one of the possible Romanization of this team name is "Destructures" *It sure looks better than Destructchers. *It may be not a real word, but Destructchers is also not a real word anyway. *While it may be pronounced as De-Structure in English, I found that there is a word Destructuring デストラクチャリング which is spelled the same way as デストラクチャーズ. (I don't know what it is, something about JavaScript coding.) So, what do you think? Goodwizard (talk) 21:24, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hmmm, sounds fine to me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:19, October 14, 2019 (UTC)